


RWBY defeated

by Thedudewiththemood



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Brain Removal, Humiliation, Intelligence Loss, Public Humiliation, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedudewiththemood/pseuds/Thedudewiththemood
Summary: Team RWBY get captured by Cinder, who finds a way to humiliate the huntresses.
Kudos: 9





	RWBY defeated

  
Team RWBY had discovered one of Cinder's bases. Naturally they went after her hoping to bring her to justice. Unfortunately Cinder was too powerful for them and easily made short work of them. Thankfully Cinder wanted to keep them alive, but she wanted to make sure they wouldn't be a threat again.  
After restraining them, Cinder decided that humiliation was the best way to go. One by one she removed their brains, taking pleasure in hearing their protests devolve into unintelligible babbling. Just like that, a once skilled team of huntresses were reduced to drooling and barely functional morons unable to think.  
Cinder then deactivated their restraints. She laughed as she watched her former enemies Bumble around and stumble over each other. Cinder greatly enjoyed this, but she thought she could do more.  
She then removed their clothes and tossed them in a nearby garbage can. Cinder continued to laugh as the now nude vegetables continued to trip over their own feet. She found it difficult to believe that they were ever even a threat.  
Their brains were placed in jars to be scanned for any valuable information, but once cinder got what she needed, the brains were causally discarded in the garbage bin, meaning RWBY would be completely mindless and unable to think for quite some time. Once Cinder got bored of watching her former enemies goofing around, she then decided to release them, letting the empty headed former huntresses wander in the city.  
Surely a quartet of naked and literally brainless girls would be a site to see. 


End file.
